


Prends soin de moi

by Yusseily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please say me if it is and what is, Relation abusive (mention), probably problematic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red (Fell!Sans) est victime d'une relation abusive qui détruit son corps autant que son âme, que son mental. Honey (Swap!Papyrus) ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi. Il décide de faire bouger les choses. Il décide d'être celui qui prendra soin de Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prends soin de moi

Swap Papyrus flemmardait dans un canapé, son salon empli par la fumée d’une énième cigarette.  
Trois coups retentirent à la porte et il soupira, maintenant beaucoup trop habitué à entendre ce son. Il se leva, le pas traînant, pour ouvrir à son visiteur quotidien.  
Là, derrière sa porte se tenait Red, le regard baissé comme toujours, honteux. Ses mains squelettiques serraient ses côtes alors qu’un souffle plein d’accros sortait de sa bouche. Ecrasant sa cigarette du bout du pied, Honey s’écarta pour laisser entrer le petit squelette qui se dirigea d’office vers le canapé, tentant d’ignorer ses jambes tremblantes et douloureuses.

« Red… Souffla Papyrus en s’asseyant à ses côtés, cherchant à capter son regard. »

Aussitôt, le plus petit se mit sur la défensive, refusant d’entendre ce que Papyrus avait à dire. Il n’était pas prêt pour ça. 

« Il… Il s’est mis en colère, c’est ma faute, s’écria-t-il précipitamment. J’ai été décevant, il a eu… Il a eu raison de faire ça ! »

Papyrus l’observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux, découragé. C’était toujours ainsi. Chaque jour, son homologue de l’Underfell commettait des atrocités sans nom à Red. Et chaque jour, Red venait chez lui pour se faire soigner. Et chaque jour Red défendait Edge, disant à Honey qu’il méritait son traitement. Papyrus n’en pouvait plus. Le voir débarquer, chaque fois plus mal en point que la précédente. Le soigner comme il pouvait et le voir repartir vers son bourreau. Il se sentait devenir fou. Son impuissance lui donnait la nausée. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était soigner le corps meurtri de Red tout en sachant pertinemment que le lendemain, toute trace de soin aurait disparu. Qu’il devrait le refaire encore et encore.  
Sans ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre que tout devait cesser. Que cette situation n’était pas normale, pas saine. Qu’elle lui faisait du mal.  
Bordel, il détestait que Sans ait mal.

« … C’est ma faute… Paps… » Murmura de nouveau le petit squelette en tremblant. 

Honey l’observa un instant, lassé, avant de murmurer un « Montre-moi. », ignorant sa voix rendue rauque par le chagrin.

Le petit squelette retira ses vêtements, refusant obstinément de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.  
Et comme à chaque fois, le souffle de Papyrus se bloqua à cette vue horrifique. Le corps du petit était recouvert de fissures, d’égratignures, de trous. Et son âme… Son âme était informe, trop malmenée, torturée.  
Papyrus avait envie de pleurer.

« Je ne comprends pas. » S’étrangla le plus grand en prenant dans ses mains le petites menottes abimées de Sans. « Pourquoi tu le laisses te faire ça ? Pourquoi tu continues de le défendre ? Il ne mérite pas tes explications ! Il te fait du mal… »

De grosses gouttes rouges glissèrent du crâne de Redberry alors qu’il récupérait ses mains d’un geste brusque pour les mettre là où auraient été des oreilles. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre Papyrus remettre en cause ses actions, sa façon de penser. Pas maintenant. 

« Il m’aime ! Et… Et je l’aime ! C’est juste… Il a beaucoup de boulot, ok ?! C’est normal… Qu’il ait du mal à se contrôler… » Se justifia-t-il avec force.

Papyrus ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas hurler sur le petit squelette. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer et le bloquer encore plus. Il se devait d’être maitre de ses émotions.  
A la place, il attrapa une trousse de soin qu’il gardait toujours à proximité. Il analysa les blessures les plus récentes, les plus douloureuses, pour les traiter en premier. Ses mains caressaient calmement les os brutalisés, comme pour les remplir d’un amour dont ils manquaient. Bientôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur l’âme rougeoyante du squelette. Il hésita. Elle était… Dans un tel état…

Mais c’était sa seule restriction. Sans venait le voir chaque jour, le laissait le soigner à la seule condition qu’il ne touche pas son âme. Dans un sens, c’était compréhensible. Leur âme était la chose la plus intime qu’ils aient…  
Mais Papyrus savait que cette interdiction allait plus loin que ça. Que son instigateur n’était autre qu’Edge. Après tout, il était celui qui avait conditionné Red.  
Red qui était maintenant persuadé d’être amoureux de lui.

« Non, tu ne l’aimes pas, Red. » Finit-il par murmurer avant de poser sa main sur le torse du squelette qui s’était tendu à ses mots. « Tu es terrifié. C’est… Ce truc entre vous… On appelle ça une relation abusive. Il te fait du mal, il se défoule. Et il te fait croire que tout est de ta faute. Que tu l’aimes moins que lui. Que tu ne fais pas assez d’efforts… Ce sont des mensonges, ok ? Tu es… Tu…»

Papyrus se stoppa, pas sûr de ses mots et effrayé à l’idée de faire fuir Sans. Celui-ci serra les dents, prêt à répliquer, mais le Papyrus de l’Underswap l’interrompit d’une caresse sur la joue. Red ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l’assaillaient lorsqu’il était avec Honey. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le laissait le toucher de cette façon. Et plus encore, il ne savait expliquer cette pulsion qui le poussait à appuyer sa joue contre les doigts de l’autre squelette.  
Il ne savait pas.

« Il ne t’aime pas, Red. » Chuchota Honey doucement, rassurant le plus petit par quelques caresses superficielles. « On ne frappe pas une personne qu’on aime. On ne lui fait pas de mal. On ne le terrifie pas. On prend soin de lui… On le cajole… »

Pour la première fois de la journée, les pupilles du Sans rouge rencontrèrent les siennes.

« Comme toi ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix si pleine d’espoir, si enfantine que Papyrus ne put que marquer un temps d’arrêt.

Temps d’arrêt que Red sembla mal comprendre puisqu’il baissa la tête, honteux de s’être montré si dépendant, risible. Papyrus sembla alors reprendre contenance. Il sourit pour lui-même à l’apparente fragilité de Sans, à son peu de confiance, à sa volonté d’être toujours parfait.

« Comme moi, Red. »

Et l’espace d’un instant, le sourire de Sans parut plus réel, désiré. Beaucoup plus beau, aussi.  
Il comprit. C’était comme si Edge avait complètement quitté ses pensées, comme si le point d’attraction de son monde venait subitement de changer. Il n’aimait pas Edge. Edge ne l’aimait pas. Papyrus l’aimait. Et lui… Lui, il était de plus en plus sûr d’aimer Papyrus.  
Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

Et puis vint la question. « Qu’est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? » Maintenant que ce monstre qui lui faisait se sentir si bien venait de lui avouer son amour de façon si personnelle, si précieuse ?  
Maintenant qu’il avait pris conscience de l’emprise qu’avait son frère sur lui ?  
Maintenant qu’il était amoureux pour de vrai ?

Il le savait.  
D’un geste peu assuré, ses doigts se refermèrent sur son âme difforme pour l’entrainer hors de sa cage thoracique et la déposer précautionneusement entre les mains de Papyrus. 

« Paps… Prends soin de moi… S’il-te-plait… » Quémanda le petit en reculant ses mains.

Honey ne put plus détourner le regard du petit cœur déformé dans ses mains. Il chérirait cette vision toute sa vie. Sans lui avait remis son lui, son tout, son droit de vie ou de mort. C’était bien plus qu’il n’aurait osé demander.

« Promis. » Murmura-t-il, la voix incertaine, avant de caresser la petite âme du bout d’un doigt.

Il remonta ses pupilles vers Sans qui l’observait d’un air timide et, le couvant du regard, il referma ses mains autour de la vie rougeoyante, la cachant aux yeux de tous. Il prendrait soin de lui. Il le chérirait. Il l’aimerait.

C’était une promesse.


End file.
